guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Herta
Herta, Earth Henchman Herta is a henchman specializing in Earth Magic who is available for hire in the Nightfall Campaign. Location :Note: Found in all towns and outposts of the following regions unless noted otherwise *Istan (except Chahbek Village) *Kourna *Vabbi *The Desolation *Realm of Torment Skills Used * * * * * At level 20, she also uses these: * * * Evaluation At level 20, her skill set includes one of the most powerful AoE spells in the game - the elite skill Sandstorm. Dialogue :"I joined the Sunspears instead of the city guard. What did I know? I figured easy days, nights of uninterrupted sleep... the Sunspears had it all. I thought Istan more likely to face criminals than invasions. Guess I was wrong." In the Throne of Secrets, as an NPC: :"It could have been worse, I suppose." Quotes Idle quotes: *''"Even if you think you have nothing worth stealing, someone will come along and steal nothing at all."'' *''"I really don't know what I'm doing here. This stuff is for heroes. Being a hero takes way too much effort. I'd rather just be me."'' *''"It's hot. And depressing. But at least we haven't had an earthquake in a while."'' *''"No, don't heal me, just let me die. I'm halfway there already so it would be a shame to waste the effort."'' *''"The Sunspears have a twelve-step program. Step one, a whole lot of pain. Step two, some misery. Step three, no sleep. It sort of goes downhill from there."'' Battle quotes: *''"Begone, foul beast!"'' *''"Do not lay a hand upon me creature!"'' *''"Don't you DARE hurt my friend!"'' *''"For Istan! Because, Dwayna knows, nobody else would have us."'' *''"Go ahead and try. Maybe you'll hit me. Do you want me to stand still?"'' *''"Hurts to slam your fist into a ten-ton block of stone, doesn't it? What, you're going to do it again?"'' *''"I blame Kormir. She got me into all this!"'' *''"I can't let you get away. I'm a Sunspear. Trust me, this wasn't my idea. But I signed the contract, I have to finish the deal."'' *''"I could be home! Taking a nap! Washing my hair!"'' *''"I didn't sign up for this!"'' *''"Nope. Not dead yet."'' *''"Not another fight. Grenth, I hate busy days."'' *''"Oh, man. Don't make me start all over."'' *''"This is all your fault!"'' *''"This is one of those days when even killing you isn't going to cheer me up. What a waste."'' *''"This whole thing is so depressing. Just get it over with quickly."'' *''"Yup. You tried to hit me, and failed miserably. The lesson here is: never try."'' Notes *Her skill list was improved after the 20 Dec 2006 update. Trivia *Herta's name is an anagram for the word "earth", which is the element of her specialty. *One of Herta's battle quotes is derived from the Homer Simpson quote: "Kids, you tried your best and you failed miserably. The lesson is, never try.". Category:Henchmen (Nightfall) Category:Order of the Sunspears